


Can't tune you out

by Undertaker404



Category: Aggern
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: A wired AU.洛夫伦一家在战争爆发后漂洋过海逃往加拿大的布雷顿角。阿格的家人帮助了他们并在洛夫伦父母前往蒙特利尔谋生时照看洛夫伦。洛夫伦离开布雷顿角八年后回来探望。





	Can't tune you out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [italianscientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/gifts).



海浪拍击崖壁的声音小了，似乎是被涨上来的风声压住一头。阿格今天走得很慢，套鞋踩过细沙铺成的路，他能觉出它们在脚下翻滚的姿态。

阿格今天走得比平日慢。就像看小说时心里知道临近高潮，用目光碾过每一个字。四道车辙随细沙路延向海港壮丽辽阔的紫红色晚霞，然后兀地与阿格一道直转九十度拐进了他的家。

风尘仆仆的不速之客横在他房子左前方的空旷花园里——没有栅栏的那一半。未遭海风长时间舔舐的车身见不着铁锈的影子。有个人正挥舞着抹布可劲儿地擦着玻璃上的煤渣和扬尘，阿格将三条淌着水的鲭鱼挂在空旷花园前的木桩上，两脚并起蹬掉雨鞋。

擦车的人总算抬头了，“嘿，你回来了。”他把抹布扔进脚边的水桶，似乎没意识到自己的说法有什么不妥之处。他看向阿格，脸上突然浮现出儿时的局促：“爸妈和我先去了安婶婶那边，他们告诉我你搬上这儿来了......”洛夫伦的手在裤子上胡乱抹了两下，紧接着想到他可不能在布雷顿角跟别人握手。他离开了八年，却忘了很多东西。几乎伸出去的手在空气中进退两难。

阿格脱下了雨衣，厚羊毛袜踩在光滑的鹅卵石小径上。他强有力的臂膀跨过洛夫伦的肩拍拍他的背，揽了揽他的脖子，两人一前一后的进了门。

 

阿格在厨房时，洛夫伦是被默许在屋子里四处转转的。可一种怪异的、属于成年人的羞怯感笼罩了他，目光就连在墙上都游走得小心翼翼。

他不自然地在手打的木头椅子上坐下，发现孩童时期大得让他兴奋的房间也没有那么大。原先的餐桌被劈开了，四分之一靠着墙做本职工作，狭长的餐桌只够坐四个人，还得挤挤；另外四分之三在屋的另一侧当画桌。画？到处都是，承载它们的有白纸、草纸甚至是PVC板。大多是黑白，只有少数几幅，铺上了海港透彻晶莹的夏日之蓝。

陶瓷碟子重重地叩响了木桌，阿格拖开了他身旁的椅子。

“最近怎么样？”叉起一块鱼时洛夫伦听见自己这样问。问完他马上觉得愚蠢。阿格点点头，“还行，”他抬眼，目光拂过洛夫伦带胡渣的脸：“还行，德扬。”

吃完饭后没人急着收拾，阿格往椅背上一靠，椅子的前两条腿就离开了地面。“前年爷爷喝多了没起来。我就来这照看奶奶和他的船。”刚烧的小火炉竟也让房间温度升了起来，阿格挽起袖子，露出防擦伤的铜手链和晒伤未愈的皮肤。

他停顿了好一会儿。漫长沉默中的某个瞬间洛夫伦同时听到了炉子里的木材缓慢燃烧的噼啪声和自己血管在皮肤底下、肌体深处用力满胀、用力收缩的声音——心脏在胸腔剧烈泵压。在阿格的沉默中他一直扭过半边身子，微张着嘴，梦游一样的看他，看向他。

细密的汗珠从身体各处不约而同地透了出来，他赶忙转回去面对巨大的墙壁和狭长的桌子，用潮湿的手拿过水壶灌了一口凉水。冰冷的流体爬过食道，攥紧了他的胃。他感到一阵晕眩恶心。

“......大多数时间把收成给我爸，然后回来画画。一直是奶奶做饭。一天早上，她被子还是热的，但人......”他做了个手势。阿格很少这样做，不过这次在喉头滚动的声音卡住了，要配合一个肉体的动作才能释放：“......冷掉了。”一种对死亡无解的怅然和迷惑长久地回荡在屋子里。没有痛苦和悲伤，洛夫伦确信并庆幸着。他能理解，如果有的话，痛苦、悲伤，他会理解它们的出现，却还没学会面对别人身上的这种隐痛。

“来根烟?”洛夫伦问。今夜之前......十分钟之前问他他都不会认为两人之间是他先向对方说出这句话。啊对啊，阿格十六岁时已经开始抽烟了，但他从未当着洛夫伦的面抽，也从来没有向他发出过邀请。

“好。”阿格说着环顾四周，“但别在这儿。”

他拉开椅子向后走，洛夫伦在站起来的那一刹那就知道他们要去哪儿了。框架结构的房子外面有另外搭建的楼梯通往屋顶的阳台。他还在这儿时如果放学后没法在海边的浅滩、草坡或是别的什么地方找见阿格，他知道他应该上这儿来。“布雷顿角最好的风景。”一想到阿格说过的那句话，洛夫伦脑海中就会浮现出他嘴角那抹骄傲的笑意。

他跟着阿格向他家的后门走去，阿格一路走一路开灯。洛夫伦回头看了一眼，餐桌前两把椅子一左一右撇成八字形，两个白陶盘子躺在桌上素面朝天。以前这些餐具是不会在餐后三分钟还待在原地的。他家的女人们，妹妹、妈妈、婶婶、奶奶，总有一个会手脚麻利的把它们收走洗净。  
而眼下这里只有他们两个。

渔船上的工作，那些需要与风浪搏斗的日子让阿格比以前更加强壮了。衬衫贴在身上，勾勒出随走动而起伏的肌肉，描摹着那具有力的躯干。尽管才喝下去的水还时不时在胃里咣当出声，洛夫伦还是能感到上唇因干燥而起皮。

阿格推开门时，大风呼啸而入。洛夫伦依稀能听到客厅里，那些没压好的画作——完成了的或未完成的，都打着卷跳起了舞来。阿格可能也听到了，他笑了笑，门边溢出的黄色灯光刚好笼罩住了他的脸，让他的绿眼睛显得分外柔和。“今天的风是有点大。”他不无包容的说。

关上了门洛夫伦还有点发怔。直到持续响起的脚步声停了他才反应过来自己在黑暗中一动不动。“德扬？”阿格的声音从头顶飘来，“你看得见吗？”

“没事......我摸到了扶手。”洛夫伦大声说，很高兴自己的窘迫能被狂风的嚣声掩盖。

他们拾级而上，风撕扯着他们的裤管。自然伟力的声音之外，世界其实非常安静。洛夫伦不合时宜地想着如果他刚才给了肯定的答复，丹尼尔......阿格会不会来拉他一把？

到顶了。洛夫伦大大地喘了口气，吸进一嘴咸咸的海风。他揉了揉被风吹僵了的脸，摸到自己的胡茬。阿格的胡子总是刮得很干净，他想着，哪怕——哪怕刀子似的寒风和猛烈的阳光会让他的皮肤变得比往常脆弱。

“德扬。”阿格叫了他。洛夫伦走过去坐在他旁边。在夏日午后，这里能看到布雷顿角平旷的蔚蓝和翻滚而下的绿茵，沙滩给小岛镶上金边。但在初冬的夜晚，狂风把星光都刮走了，只剩潮声在脚底轰鸣。

点烟到是比想象中的容易。洛夫伦的余光瞥见右手边的红点明亮的闪了一段时间才略略暗下去，知道阿格深深吸了一口。

之后烟气弥散开来，混入海边咸湿的气味中，久久不散。洛夫伦知道那味道是阿格的——他自己的烟还没碰呢。他有话想说。他今天一整天都被莫名的羞怯感和过于大声的心跳给镇住了。他知道他最好现在说。

“丹......丹尼尔？”他试探的问道，红色的烟头一闪，他于是知道阿格在听。“你......你以后有什么打算？”

问完洛夫伦紧张的咬了下嘴唇。他为什么要问？他在期待什么？“我跟你走”？他知道阿格现在能画画已经付出了足够多的努力。阿格的父母很善良，大海也很辽阔，但终究是他的束缚和限制。他只在这里住了十年，回来时也颇有几分羞愧难当。生长在海边的这一家人会对他的希冀与期待怎么想？

洛夫伦的太阳穴在阴冷的黑暗中跳的更厉害了，寒风从他们中间扫过，像是要把他们推开般大力。

“唔......我现在是一个人。”阿格慢慢地说，此刻寒风像往日一样侵蚀他，他却觉得热。他慢慢地说，字像是一个一个地从身体里泵出来似的：“我一个人过。能攒下点钱。再加上爷爷奶奶留给我的那些。我打算明年去大学念书。”

红色的烟头又灼亮了好一会儿。阿格吐气时顺手把它摁在了地上。

“我......我很高兴。”洛夫伦小声说。他突然意识到自己的嘴甚至还没碰过烟，赶紧低头也吸了一口。辛辣的烟草夹杂冷冽的海风一起冲进了他的鼻腔，他开始咳嗽连连。

阿格笑了起来。即便在黑暗中洛夫伦也能说出他这会儿的笑容的轮廓。他感到一个热乎乎的物体向他靠近，热源笼上他拿烟的手，然后摘走了他的烟。

红光又在旁边明灭了起来。我还得说点什么。洛夫伦心想。他鬼使神差地把右手覆上阿格的大腿，一种奇异的温暖像电流一样传遍了他全身。他几乎在黑暗中战栗。我还得说点什么。这个念头揪着他不放。洛夫伦的右手撑着他半个身子向阿格身前凑。

想必已经很近很近了。阿格没说话，下一口烟却直接喷在的洛夫伦的脸上。

“嘿，我两年前就已经学会抽烟了。”洛夫伦在阿格的不动声色的呼吸声中听到了自己的声音。阿格的呼吸声一滞，可能是又想笑。可下一秒，洛夫伦凑上前去，在适才红光闪烁的地方找到了阿格的嘴唇。他在他的鼻息之间呼吸到了海洋的咸味，更多的是烟草的气息和阿格的味道。

狂风卷走了缭绕在他俩之间的烟雾。

而狂风之上，有星光干净地倾泻下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 有点干。简直就像是《海风中失落的血色馈赠》读后感。不妥之处恳请留言指正：p


End file.
